Through It All
by PinkableLove
Summary: When Jericho comforts Steph after finding her upset, they come to find that they may just be more than friends. Sweet little JerichoSteph story.


**Title: **Through It All  
**Author: **Heather  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Jericho/Steph  
**Summary: **When Jericho comforts Steph after finding her upset, they come to find that they may just be more than friends.

**This is just a one-shot I wrote tonight while feeling kind of depressed. Let me know what you think and if everyone likes it… maybe I will make it longer.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1:**

Chris Jericho walked quietly down the halls backstage. He had just finished another successful match against Muhammed Hassan, so now he planned to get his stuff together and head back to the hotel. He walked by all the locker rooms, looking at the names on each one, when suddenly he heard what sounded like a soft cry coming from the room across from him. He walked up to the door and read the name on it Stephanie McMahon.

"Stephy?" He asked while quietly knocking on the door.

"Come in," Came the voice from the other side. Chris walked in and saw Stephanie sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. He slowly made his way over to her and sat down next to her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and softly rubbed her back. She eventually looked up and threw her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder.

"Stephy, what's wrong?" Chris asked genuinely concerned.

"Loo…Loo…Look" Stephanie said handing Chris a large yellow envelope.

"What this?" He asked, eyeing the envelope suspiciously.

"It's from Hunter," Stephanie said in between sobs. "He… He… He wants a divorce," She said, the next batch of tears falling freely down her beautiful face.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry Stephy," Chris said, his heart breaking at the sight of Stephanie upset. Stephanie just shook her head and got up, pacing around the locker room.

"I just wish I knew where it all went wrong and maybe I could figure out what I did wrong, that made him fall out of love with me. I mean I always thought I was a good wife, I did everything he wanted. I must have screwed up somewhere along the way. " Stephanie said rambling on. She didn't even see Chris get up and walk over to where she was. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder turning her around to face him.

"Stephy, listen to me. You were a wonderful wife. You didn't do anything to deserve this. And if Hunter is too stupid to realize how wonderful you are, then he doesn't deserve you," Chris said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Jericho, why are you being so nice to me?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Listen, I know we haven't been the best of friends. But I can see that you are hurting. Hunter is an idiot for doing this to you. I mean hell I know a million guys who would kill to have you," Chris replied.

"Really like who?" Stephanie asked, not believing a word he was saying.

"Me," Jericho replied simply, laughing at the surprised expression on her face. "Stephy, I know you think I'm just kidding, but I'm not. I know we have been the best of friends, but I think the reason that we were so afraid to get close to each other was because we liked each other so much. And I want to give us a try,"

"Chris, I have feelings for you too, but this has the potential to be very bad. What if we don't work out? What if we are wrong about our feelings? I mean 99 percent of the time we are fighting and screaming about how much we hate each other," Stephanie said, still a little unsure about this.

"Well, we don't know what the future will bring. But right now we have each other and that's good enough for me…" Chris started but was cut off by Stephanie giving him a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her neck pulled her closer to him. Stephanie felt like she was in heaven kissing him, it just felt so right. They finally pulled away when oxygen became a necessity. Stephanie just looked at him and smiled.

"You know…" She started, "Everyone always said we would eventually get together. I never thought we would make it, but I guess we did."

"Yes, we made it…" Chris replied

"Through it all." Stephanie finished for him before pulling him into another kiss. It was this point that Stephanie realized that she would be ok after all.

**

* * *

****Enjoy everyone! And remember to leave lots of reviews! Also let me know if I should continue it.**


End file.
